Waragami
by Andrew Roach
Summary: Lewis and Cheryl are from two different states. They both want to learn Origami, though one particular Youtube video will change their lives in a mind-blowing adventure...forever.
1. The Discovery

**Chapter 1: The Discovery (n' stuff)**

Lewis sat down at his computer with a sigh. He moved his mouse to the upper right corner and clicked the search bar. Typing in "Origami", he hit enter and was bombarded with a variety of results from Google. He saw a video labeled; "How to Make a Paper Crane (Tsuru) - Origami". He felt that it was a very organized video, considering the others seemed to have a low standard with bad quality and title errors. He clicked it the video and was guided to . He grabbed a piece of printer paper, as instructed by a man's voice, who had introduced himself as, "Rob". Lewis had completed the first, very simple fold, cutting the "excess paper" off. In which gave himself a square, diagonally folded piece of paper. Lewis sighed and found that the rest of the instructions were fast and too hard for his simple mind to comprehend. He replayed it over and over, and only found himself crumpling multiple pieces of paper up and throwing them at the wall. He let out a scream of frustration as his face became a dark red shade. "Ugh…" He said to himself, leaning back in his chair, aggravated.

Cheryl spun in her swivel chair multiple times. Once finding it not as entertaining any more, she rolled forward across her tile floor and grabbed a piece of paper. She folded it multiple times, just making weird creations that didn't have any resemblance to anything. She casually tossed the paper at the wall to her left and grabbed another piece of paper. "I have an idea!" She said to herself, ecstatic at her new possible amusement. Cheryl typed in "Origami Tutorial" and clicked on the first video she saw. appeared on her screen as a man by the name of "Rob" started babbling about how in other videos he could make paper rocket ships. Though soon, he began working on the basic folds at the beginning to make a paper crane. She merrily began to follow the instructions, until…..

Wind blew harsh in Lewis's room. His papers, textbooks, electronics, and more all were rapidly flung around the room. Breaking or making loud bangs. What looked like a cyan portal started to spring open out of no where. The wind began to change direction to where the portal was sucking in everything. He was tossed into the wall, but the wind caught him. He grabbed a hold of the edge of his bed, clinging for dear life. His body dragging into the air, though only a finger held on. Even then, the bed was slowly sliding towards the portal. Lewis gasped in astonishment as the head of a large bird head made out of paper started protruded from the portal. It hesitated for a minute before swiftly snatching Lewis's leg and snatching him into the portal. It closed and the wind stopped, leaving his room a mess.

A similar portal snapped open in Cheryl's room. Though the "weather" didn't change at all. It was still quiet as an awkward silence engulfed the room. A paper crane head slowly slipped out and stared right back at her with out a word. It stayed like that for at least ten minutes, surprise making Cheryl speechless. Abruptly, the paper crane snapped at her and swallowed her whole. Then snuck back into the portal, closing it on its way out.


	2. The Game

**Chapter 2: The Game**

It was dark and dusty. Only a small candle light was present to illuminate the room. What the small light was able to display was a wood ceiling coated with cob and spider webs. A coughing and wheezing sound could be heard. A man was sitting at a creaky wood chair. His eyes wide and blood-shot with exhaustion. His glasses were foggy and his hair was a mess. His desk seemed to be the only thing that was in top condition. It was waxed and shiny, spotless as well. A stack of paper was in the top left corner of his desk, he had one paper in his hand, and multiple boxes filled the wall to his right. Containing millions of his paper creations. He was currently working on his paper mini-laser. A square of what seemed like a monitor was at the center of his desk. It showed flashing cyan lights and two children, unfamiliar with each other, falling. He laughed as he somehow pulled a laptop out of the top of his desk. He pulled up a black window that continually shot up codes, letters, and numbers everywhere.

At the top of the computer it said; "Rob's PC". Rob smiled maniacally at the monitor on his desk, instead of the laptop one. It showed a bunch of geospheric features appear. Such as mountains and such. He had twenty minutes before his two victims would reach the land he was creating. He had added graphic features of his paper creations there. He added magically orbs everywhere. Green, blue, and red orbs all indicated different things. Rob wanted to make this as much as a video game as he could. So there was few of these orbs and they were hard to find.

Several minutes had passed and Rob had three minutes before Lewis Silver and Cheryl Snarklekowski were to enter his unusual land of adventure. He turned his USB microphone that was connected to his laptop. He was to send an introduction message to them all before the "game" began.

He plugged in his headphones and then sat back and relaxed for the rest of the minutes he had. He then clicked a few buttons so that the monitor that lay horizontally on his desk would transport to his laptop one. Thus making it easier for him to see. He took a big gulp and a deep breath and got ready to speak.


	3. Dimension O

**Chapter 2: Dimension O**

Lewis landed hard on the grass. He tumbled around after the impact of the drop, but was able to stand up. He turned to see a girl a couple years older than him, just sit there, looking around in awe. Lewis had no idea what her problem was, until he himself turned around. They were in what seemed to be a whole new world. It was as if they were in a video game, or a psychotic dream. The sky was a vibrant purple, the grass was bluish, clouds moved faster than normal, and there were many terrain features that were just scattered along the land. Whether they fit the area they were in or not. They were at the edge of a cliff and Lewis climbed up on a tall rock and looked out to the region ahead of them. Below him, was a lot of grass and rocky lands. Though at the edge of the horizon northwest of his position, he could see a stretch of land that seemed to be snowy. It was like the seasons all revolved around that particular land, and rotated slowly.

Cheryl stood up finally after examining the land they were within with an intense amount of suspiciousness. She stood up and continued to explore around, taking a peek over the cliff and then rolling backward. She had a semi-minor case of hypsiphobia, and was rather uncomfortable staring down for what seemed like a mile to the bottom of the trench. She then turned her head, finally realizing that a boy a little bit younger than her was just perched on a rock, examining the land ahead. She had no idea who it was.

Lewis then spotted a small dot appear over the horizon, blocking a very small speck of his view of the sun that appeared to be setting, but in all "reality" was never going to. The dot grew bigger, and eventually appeared to be a small white bird. Though as it came closer, he found that it was a familiar, gigantic paper crane coming in to get him. The wind from the speeding paper bird knocked him off the rock next to Cheryl. Then, out of the air came a metal cage that closed them both in and a TV screen popped out of the ceiling of it. "_Great_" Though Cheryl as she found herself imprisoned in the steel cage.

A man that was darkened by a shadow popped up on the screen. He appeared to be in a dark room. He had a very nerdy and peculiar voice that made Cheryl cringe and made Lewis laugh a little.

"_Greetings, I'm Rob, and I'm going to teach you how to make a paper crane. You can start by collecting these orbs._" said Rob, displaying a picture of three levitating and different colored orbs. "_Good luck!_" he said abruptly and before their eyes, the screen exploded and the cage faded as if it never existed.


End file.
